ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Cascading style sheets
allow for flexible formatting of a page. They should be used instead of whenever possible, because they can be or overridden by an author if your css is embedded in another page via a . Levels of CSS settings Style may be specified specifically for a piece of content, see, for example, . Alternatively, style is specified for CSS selectors, expressed in terms of elements, classes and id's. This is done on various levels: Author stylesheets, in this order: *MediaWiki in general, per skin: http://meta.wikimedia.org/skins-1.5/monobook/main.css, etc. *site-wide for all skins: MediaWiki:Common.css *site-wide per skin: MediaWiki:Monobook.css, etc. *user-specific per wiki and per skin: User:username/monobook.css, etc. (note that in the CSS terminology this is not a user stylesheet) User stylesheet: *web-wide, user-specific: local file, referred to in the browser settings, or directly set in the browser A HTML element may be just taken from the wikitext (see ), for example span, or the result of translating wikitext, for example the ' code is changed into , or part of the code for the skin. A class may be produced by the software, for example ns-''namespace number for the HTML-element "body", and extiw for an interwiki link in the page body, or taken from the wikitext. Similarly an id may be produced by the software, for example bodyContent, or taken from the wikitext. In the case of conflicting style settings for a piece of content, the resulting setting depends primarily on the indication "!important". Secondarily, if both are important, the user wins, if neither is, the author wins. Tertiarily it depends on specificity. Only lastly it depends on order between and within stylesheets: the last wins. Thus a User:username/monobook.css does not win from MediaWiki:Monobook.css (both author, not user) if the specificity of the latter is greater. See also cascade. Supported elements Mediawiki supports most CSS, with such exceptions as the url() attribute. There were some bugs in CSS support in earlier versions. :See also the CSS specification. CSS in wikitext You can use CSS styling in HTML elements in your code (see for a list of elements supported by MediaWiki) like you would in normal HTML markup. For example, a "div" element with a green border and its contents floated to the right would be created with Here comes a short paragraph that is contained in a "div" element that is floated to the right. Here comes a short paragraph that is contained in a "div" element that is floated to the right. which would produce the box to the right. Some wikitext elements allow you to insert CSS styling directly into them. An example is the table syntax: :See also . Mediawiki existing styles You may wish to use a style type that is already predefined by Mediawiki or Memory Alpha. You can also create a style that is unique to your page. monobook is the default style; you can read it at: You will give your css tag an existing "class" Later in this article ("Major style blocks") we will list some of the existing classes used by MediaWiki. Tips and tricks Non-display One extreme "style" for a text is "display:none", that is, not displaying it, for example :pqr gives pqr To allow a text to optionally have this style, specify a class or id for it; a user who wants to hide it can then correspondingly specify in his personal CSS: .classname {display: none} or #id {display: none} Non-displayed links do not work, as opposed to links in a very small font, compare: :pqr gives pqr :pqr gives pqr It cannot be used to remove text in expressions for template names, parameter names, parameter values, page names in links, etc. While "display: none" produces nothing, "visibility: hidden" produces blank spaces replacing the content; its opposite is "visibility: visible". Example: :pqr gives pqr To view hidden text, download the Web Developer Toolbar for Firefox, then choose Misc. -> show hidden elements in that toolbar. It will make all hidden elements appear. Non-print One can exclude content from being printed (if the browser supports CSS) by declaring the content to be of the "noprint" class: This will not appear in the print version. Major style blocks *''column-content'' - overall space within the margins of which the content exists. *''content'' - the white background, thin bordered box which contains the main page content. *''firstHeading'' - the class of the heading tag at the top of every page *''bodyContent'' - the main page content within the content box *''contentSub'' - the name of the wiki immediately underneath the main heading, but above the body text The portlet class is the style used by all the div blocks around the main content. Identified blocks using that class: *''p-cactions'' - id for the list of tabs above the main content *''p-personal'' - id for the list of links that include the login or logout page at the top of the page. *''p-logo'' - id for the block that contains the logo (in the top left) *''p-navigation'' - id for the block that contains the navigation links on the left of the page *''p-search'' - the block that contains the search buttons *''p-tb'' - the block that contains the toolbox links *''p-lang'' - the block that contains interlanguage links The footer at the bottom of the page includes blocks with the following ids *''footer'' - overall footer container block *''f-poweredbyico'' - the powered by mediawiki image that normally resides to the right of the page *''f-list'' - id for the list that contains all the bits of text at the bottom of the page Style depending on a parameter or variable Variable class or id A class or id can depend on the result produced by a template or on a template parameter, for example class="abc }". For one or more of the possible class names the style of that class can be defined. If the class is undefined it is ignored, so the standard style is used. In the simplest case we have, for example, class="abc }" and define class abcdef. If the parameter value is "def" it applies. If a page for general use only makes sense when styles are defined for certain classes, then these have to be specified in the page MediaWiki:Common.css, which applies for all users and all skins, as far as not overridden. Variable style parameter value Wikitext like Wed displays "Wed" if parameter 3 is defined, but its value is not "none", and displays nothing if parameter 3 is undefined or "none". If the value of parameter 3 is a display style other than "none", that style is applied. See also * . A person can modify the style, for accessibility, or additional feature testing. *Gallery of user styles *Skin projects *Customization:Explaining skins *w:Cascading Style Sheets *w:Wikipedia:Customisation *w:Wikipedia:Catalogue of CSS classes